WE ARE NOT LESS THAN ANYONE
by Babykins818
Summary: FEMALE MEANS...,Fe IRON & MALE MAN, THAT IS IRON-MAN... SINCE SHE IS CONSIDERED AS WEAK... WHY? JUST SOMETHING POPPED IN MY MIND ON WOMEN'S EMPOWERMENT... PLS HAVE A LOOK...


Modern women are so deft, to be called a super woman juggling many fronts single handedly… But since, she is considered as a second-class citizen.

Here is something popped in my mind…

 _ **WE ARE NOT LESS THAN ANYONE**_

In a school, women's day celebration was going on. Every student was eagerly listening to a speaker.

"Students, today by seeing you I feel like am back in my childhood days. Like every girl, I also was brought up within the limitations set by our society….. But, actually it is not the society who determines our future. It depends upon our present action….. I would like to share my own experience with you….

My family was very orthodox. We girls, including me and my elder sister, were told every now and then…..don't do that, don't do this. While my younger brother is allowed to do anything he likes….

We both lived as per the wishes of our elders. But my life changed with an incident happened when am 12yrs… It was sports day in our school and I participated as my teachers forced me. When I returned, my mother asked me to help her in kitchen…. I told her that am very tired and my legs are paining because of continuous practice… my grandpa entered there by hearing this…. He scolded me very much…..

I got angry as I was scolded and not a single person congratulated me for winning. All my anger, sadness….everything which I was carrying since very little age bursted out…

I spoke to him very harshly and I still remember how confidently I spoke to him….. I don't know from where I got that much courage…..

But I can feel the change happened in my life…. My mother and sister always advised me not to speak in loud voice as am a girl. But I rebelled against all these…..

When I passed 10th standard I was restricted from going school. I still remember the conversation between me and my family, actually our last conversation….

 _ **You are not allowed to go to school any more, said papa.**_

 _ **But why…? I demanded for an answer**_

 _ **A girl… and asking questions? Grandpa roared.**_

 _ **What happens if I ask questions? I want to study…. I want to serve my nation….. I want to see the world as every human sees.**_

 _ **You are just wasting your time by dreaming. Girls are not allowed for this, said grandpa.**_

 _ **Yesterday a family is coming to ask for you for their son. Get ready very well…. I got this groom after offering a high amount of dowry, said papa.**_

 _ **Am still a child, don't you know child marriage is abolished? And I will not marry anyone who demands dowry… giving and receiving dowry is a punishable offence… I commented back.**_

 _ **These things are not practicable….you will not get anyone like this. You will have to remain unmarried for all your life, papa threatened.**_

 _ **I will never mind, I said carelessly.**_

 _ **If you are not ready to obey us, get out from this house, ordered grandpa.**_

I left from there. I lost my house….my family…..everything that day. I was in a fix that where should I go. I was just a 15 yrs old child… But that day I realized that everyone is not like my family…

I found a person who is soft hearted…..who respects every woman….who give me love of a father….for which I was longing for year….. He brought me in his house…..made me study….and the one behind making _**Sr. Inspector**_ _ **Purvi**_.

So students, the thing I have to tell you is that _**"if we dare to take challenges, the difference will deliver in our lives. We are not less than anyone"**_

 _ **Be proud to be a girl.**_ And boys, give respect to girls. They are humans as you."

The hall echoed with loud clapping voices. She was very happy to see this. Suddenly a girl raised her hands to ask question. Purvi granted the permission.

Girl: ma'am did you get married?

Purvi: "your question is simple to hear. But it really reflects the fear of many girls.

Many of the girls have a fear of remaining unmarried for whole the life because of taking these types of decisions….

But that's not true. I found my love after joining CID. We shares same designation…. When we decided to get married….many advised him not to marry a girl with same profession…..same designation…..there will be ego problems.

Some even told not to marry a working girl…as she will not respect him…

But he chose to marry me…he stand by my side every time…..in my sorrow…..in my happiness….every time….. no matter what the circumstance is….

You surely have heard about him….. He is _**Sr. Inspector** **Rajat Kumar**_ "

Just then her phone rang and she was called as a case was reported.

"Children, I have to leave now. Always keep in mind that when you are coming in contact with a woman or girl, treat her as a person, not on the basis of gender. Thank you…!"

And she left from there…. Leaving a group of well aware children in whose hands the future of our country lies…

 _ **A/N: Being a girl is not a curse….. proud to be a girl….we are not less than anyone…..we have same rights as men….we have our own innate abilities…..only thing we have to do is dare to take challenges…..**_

 _ **So friends join your hands, whether you are a girl or boy, for women empowerment.**_

 _ **Please read and review…**_


End file.
